Risk
by Misaki-Kurenai
Summary: Rin Matsuoka x reader. You're a reporter who's been assigned to take pictures of the Samezuka Academy boys. But what happens when you get caught? Especially while hiding in Rin's locker?


For your newspaper club in Iwatobi High, you were assigned to take pictures. This theme consists of **_'Hottest Guys on and off Campus'_**. As the name applies, you have to take pictures of the hottest and attractive male students on and off campus of Iwatobi High, even if they may be in another school. Your club president appointed you to take pictures of the male students of Samezuka Academy, which you refused at first but eventually gave in when she mentioned the **raise** she has in store for you. Having extra money wouldn't hurt one bit, but you were going into **another school's territory**... let alone, _an __**ALL BOYS **__academy._

Standing in front of the Samezuka Academy gates, you take a deep breath in and nod in determination. It's just a few... okay, lots of pictures you have to take.  
_Nothing too difficult, right?  
_Then again, as a reporter, you have to remain stealthy in order to get more photos. So going inside a random classroom would be reckless. There **must** be a place where the charming and captivating boys usually go to.

Silently roaming the campus, you find the gymnasium and the indoor swimming pool from the outside. Peering through the windows, you see the Samezuka swim team training and their captain nodding in approval to his teammates. The maroon haired captain pats a silver haired student on the back with a smile. Watching the kindhearted captain brought a smile to your face. Then you sense the captain looking towards your direction! Instinctively, you ducked your head from the windows to hide from his gaze. The maroon haired captain pouts while narrowing his eyes at the window. He was sure that he saw something, but it must've been his imagination.

Sighing in relief for not getting caught, you drop your shoulders and shook your head. No, this time, you **MUST** complete your task. No matter how risky it may be, your job must be completed.

From your newfound resolve, you take your digital camera and snapped photos of the boys swimming. It was a bit difficult for you, since they were shirtless and wet... _from the water__. _But the one person who's kept your attention, was the extremely attractive maroon haired captain. He's handsome and fit, as if he belongs in some modeling agency rather than a swim team. Your eyes were drawn onto him but after hearing voices behind you, you shook your thoughts away. Staying here wouldn't be great, so it's time to move someplace else.

Wandering in the extra-curricular building, you notice how empty the hallways are. There are no boys in sight, which caused you to grumble in irritation from a pointless trip. _Of all places, why Samezuka Academy?_ Club President-chan could've assigned you to take pictures of the Iwatobi Swim Club, they're handsome and enchanting enough. Besides, they're within the campus and there's only four of them. Taking pictures of them would've been a cinch.

"Yeah man. I definitely got an A on my test."

"No way. With your intellect, you would've gotten at least a C."

As you were lost in your thoughts, a pair of voices erupts from behind you! Conscious of the fact that you may get caught, you panic and frantically search for a place to hide. To your left, a single door seems to be your only option. Taking the risk, you rush inside the door to find yourself in the boys' locker room.

_Oh no... Being in the locker room means... a greater chance of being exposed!  
_The scent of the room wasn't horrid inside at the least. To be honest, it smells like chamomile flowers oddly enough.

"Good job! You did great today." A male voice emerges from the hall connecting the locker room from the swimming pool.

"Thanks!"

"What about me?"

"You did great too. Your form was fantastic."

_**Crap. **_The swim team is making their way back here. If you don't hide now, you'll be exposed and be marked as a perverted fangirl.

Panicking for a hiding place, you finally decide to hide yourself inside a locker. Fortunately, there's a tall locker that seems to have no lock on it. It may have some items in there, but it looks to have enough space for you to squeeze in. You stepped inside the locker and quietly shut the door, controlling your breathing while inside. Through the slits of the locker, you watch the scene outside.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori jumps,"Will we celebrate tomorrow for a successful week?"

"Heh." Smirking, Rin nods,"I don't see why not. Yeah. We'll go somewhere fun as a team."

"Yeah!"

"Thank you Matsuoka-senpai!"

"You're the best Rin-san!"

The whole swim team cheers for Rin's approval.

"Now get changed and rest up. Wouldn't want to be late for tomorrow, would you?"

"Yessir!"

Everyone splits up and goes to their lockers accordingly. Through the slits, you notice the swim team members changing into their regular clothes. They strip from their swimming attire to their casual clothing. Seeing many topless and fit males, caused you to feel lightheaded. If you could faint right now, you would. You note the details of their bodies, from their toned abs, to their firm pecs, to their incredible... muscles...

Touching your nostrils, you check to see if you're experiencing a nosebleed by any chance.

_Nope. No nosebleed... yet anyways._

After everyone leaves, only their maroon haired captain remains in the locker room. He lets out a sigh and finally heads for his locker.

_Oh no..._

He's headed towards you! That means that you're hiding in his locker! There's obviously no other way out of this... so might as well suck it up and face him.

Standing before his locker, Rin removes his jacket, revealing his toned torso! Through the slits, you take a sharp breath in, bracing yourself for what may come next. Then Rin rolls his left arm back with his right hand over his left shoulder, and your eyes were mesmerized by the way his body moved. He lets out another sigh and grips the locker door. You freeze, nearly holding your breath from his action.

Swinging the locker open with his eyes closed, Rin pouts. Then he opens his eyes to see you hiding in his locker! His eyes widen from the sudden scene.

**"!? &$!?"**

"I-it's not what it looks like!..." Blushing fiercely, you answer meekly. Your eyes diverted from his shocked face, to his torso and suddenly, the world began spinning. Before loosing consciousness, you feel a small amount of warm liquid leaving from your nostril.

When you came to, you notice that your lying on top of a bed. Opening your eyes, you awoke to Rin's serious face hovering over you! Panicking, you turn your head to the wall to conceal your reddening face. You've never been this close to a bishi before. Let alone, an extremely attractive student of another school.

"**Oi. **You're (Name), aren't you?" Rin raises an eyebrow,"What're you doing here in Samezuka, huh? And a camera too? Are you trying to get nude pictures of us?"

Your face flushed at his questions,"**N-no!** I'm part of the newspaper club in Iwatobi High and... I-I was assigned to t-take pictures of the students here in Samezuka Academy..."

"Then what were you doing inside my locker?"

"Th-that... I... i-it was the only place left to hide in mind..."

"You trespassed **MY** territory." Glaring at you, Rin roughly pins your hands onto his bed, causing you to gasp.

"You want to know what I do to cute girls like you, who trespass **MY** territory?"

"..." You were too afraid to answer. He's going to do something, but you don't know what.

"You get _punished_."

Rin moves to your neck and brushes your skin with his tongue. He makes a trail of kisses to the middle of your collarbones and goes for your lips. Moving to your ear, Rin nibbles on your skin. Feeling his sharp teeth made a moan escape from you. You could feel his smirk as he nips your neck again. From there, he makes a trail of kisses to your cleavage with a little bit of tongue. Then he rests his head onto your breasts.

You were his prey tonight.

As Rin rests his head onto your breasts, the door to his dorm room opens. Carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder, Sousuke steps into the room with his eyes closed.

"**Oi, Rin! **I heard that you took some girl from the-"

When he opened his eyes, he sees the scene of you being under Rin and him resting on your chest. He cut off his own words to be left in astonishment of what he is seeing right before his eyes. It took him a moment to recollect his thoughts and adjust.

"Yeah?" Raising an eyebrow, Rin speaks as if he's forgotten about his earlier actions,"What Sousuke?"

"Ah... N-nothing..." A blush forms on Sousuke's cheeks as he scratches his head,"Did I... interrupt you...?"

"_**Haahhhh...? **_**Oh!**" Grasping the situation at hand, Rin jumps off from you with a flushing face,"**We weren't!... I didn't...!** It's not... what it looks... like..."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"... Yeah. Starting today, right (Name)?" Rin winks at you with his shark smile.

"I-I..."

"So you're the perverted fangirl everyone has been talking about." Sousuke interrupts, sensing how uncomfortable you must feel.

"**P... perverted? Fangirl?!**" So it **was** true. You've been exposed and now have a reputation here as the perverted fangirl who was hiding in their locker room. You've never felt so ashamed of yourself.

Embarrassed, you tried hiding your reddening face with your hands.

"(Name)-chan!" Your club president happily greeted you as you stepped inside the classroom your club occupied,"There you are! How are you? Did you get the pictures?"

"A-about that..." Red faced, you answer meekly,"I got... a lot..."

"That's great! But where's the camera?"

"I got the pictures... burned in my memory... and mind..." You finished, coughing nervously after.

"What!? You didn't get the pictures?!"

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

Truth is, Rin deleted the pictures you took from your camera while you were unconscious. Although, he did put some pictures of himself on your phone. You looked through your photo album on your phone and found countless photos of Rin taking selfies and pictures of his shirtless body. When you saw those pictures, you nearly fell back and experienced another nosebleed. His mesmerizing body makes you blush red as his hair and he left a message on your phone.

_Don't you dare delete those pics of me! I want you to only look at me from now on, okay my little prey? My number's already on there so call or text me whenever. You're really cute when you blush or sleep, you know that?_

_- xoxo Rin -_

You weren't able to get the raise, but you would get nosebleeds from Rin. Being assigned to Samezuka Academy, was _soooo_ worth the risk... you think.


End file.
